Bloody Moon
by mkjc8
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is the new kid in town. For some reason Mikan Sakura, his partner, seems to avoid him. Would he discover the horrid past between him and Mikan before it's too late? OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own the characters**

**Note: This is possibly my first horror fanfic. The plot is currently playing in my head. I am currently receiving some writer's block, so I wrote this story to ease it. **

_**Summary:**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga is the new kid in town. For some reason Mikan Sakura, his partner, seems to avoid him. Would he discover the horrid past between him and Mikan before it's too late? **_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Blood splatter on the floor as I dropped the blunt weapon. Your hand shake with fear as realization came to you. I closed my eyes as tears pour down my face. I pick up the weapon, opened my eyes, and raised the weapons. More blood, I see nothing but red. You try to run but stumbles down to the ground. Your eyes beg me. I ignore it and proceed with the finishing touch. The shocked face on the ground is me. I killed myself with the moon being the only witness._

"!"

I shot up as I kept screaming. I blinked in surprise to see my bedroom. The sun is still at the peak of its horizon. That was the fifth time this week I had that dream. This time it was so realistic. I nearly broke down when I remember the cold ruby eyes. It reminded me of that night. I could still remember that as clear as day. My mom suddenly then barges into the room with a robe on and her hair all messed up. I look into her hand to see a bat. I raised an eyebrow amused at this situation. Her mouth soon turns into an O. I giggled at this sight.

"I'm alright mom, it was just another bad dream" I beamed at her

She sighs a little then proceeds to go back. I couldn't help but notice how tired she was. Her bags were a vivid feature on her face. My smile falter at this realization; guilt strike through me. My eyes start to water. I wiped it off as I went back to bed. The dream did not come back.

Natsume's POV

I scowl at the sight in front of me. This stupid little town my mom forced me to go to. There were trees all over the place. The place was fucking hot and humid. I close my eyes I listen to the rhythmic sounds of cicadas. My mom was still striken with grief from my father's death years ago. He had gone missing one night and we found him dead in a warehouse two years later. I still hear her sobbing at night. I closed my eyes as I sighed in frustration. The gruesome detail of my dead father is still imbedded in my head. I can still see all the gory detail of him as clear as a picture. I don't feel sad about this. I hate him. He made our lives like this; every second is like agony. My eyes shot open as the car parked in the drive way. I looked at our new house. I grimaced at the ugly color scheme of the house. It was a two story house and was big enough to house to people. The house was like a mustard yellow color. With hesitation I went in. I trudged up to my room and started unpacking. I look out the window to see a girl looking at me net door. It must have been my imagination because a second later she was gone. My lips unconsciously pressed into a thin line as I stare out the window. The squeak of the door brought me back to reality. It was my mom.

"How are you doing honey?"

"Fine"

I looked at her with a poker face. My mom looked like she was about to cry at that moment: her mental state was really fragile these days. I forced a smile at that moment for her. She looked at me with a sad smile.

"I already registered you at your new school Nat-Chan"

I only nodded at her. When she left, the fake smile was instantly replaced with a frown. I jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes trying to block everything out. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

I wake up with a startle. My breathing is uneven and my heartbeat is rapidly beating against my chest. It was only four o'clock. I look out the window to see it was still dark outside. I tried but failed to go back to sleep. I got up and prepare myself for my first day of school. I finished an hour too early. I decided to go outside for a walk. Along the neighborhood I saw many worn down houses. It made my house look like a haven. My mind drifted off to other places as I walked. The sudden disappearance and death of my father still occupied my mind. My frown deepened as I remember the last time I saw him. All of a sudden I bumped into a warm and small frame. I looked down to see the same girl from yesterday. She had her eyes closed as she winced at her fall. She slowly looks up as she opened her eyes. Her eyes instantly turned cold as she saw me. I kept my face stoic and block out the shock. She had this intense hatred in her eyes and it was directed at me. What the fuck was wrong with her? I had never done anything to her. She blinked at me and must have realized I was the wrong person. She got up quickly and gave me rueful smile. Behind the smile I saw slither of terror. She started running to the opposite direction. As she passed me, I swear I saw some tears. When I got back home, my mother was freaking out. Pillows were ripped up and glass ornaments were destroyed. Furniture was flipped over.

"Where were you?"

"Outside"

She dropped to her knees and started whimpering and sobbing.

"Please, I don't want to lose you too." She begged me

She looked like she saw a ghost; her complexion was deadly pale. Her eyes had a little craze in it and were streaming with tears. I quickly explain to her what I did. I held on to her and whisper reassuring words to her until her panic attack subsided. I frown at the frazzle state my mother was in. Is she going to be like this forever? Will she ever go back to the mom I once knew? Those questions surround my head as I see my mother. With each passing day, my hate for my father grows. Why us, I ask myself every day. I quickly ate my breakfast and ran out the door. I enter my car and drove off. I scrutinized the school as I got near it. It looked very old. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small. I parked my car and got out. There were only a few students at the parking lot. I hurriedly went to the front office to get my schedule. My schedule was very similar to the one I had previously. My mom had obviously done that. I grimaced at that situation and went to class. My first period was history and it was annoying. All the girls were sluts and ogling at me like I was a prize to be won while the guys were being bitchy and felt the need to PMS like an eight month pregnant girl. I did not need this. The sooner I graduate the better. I sat own next to an empty desk and pulled out my manga. The teacher was droning on about the Victorian age when all of a sudden, the girl from before crashed into class. I look up with wide eyes at the girl all frazzled at the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late; I promise I won't do it again." She panted out

The teacher looked at her sternly but decided to only give her a warning. "Mr. Hyuuga, your partner would be Ms. Sakura here."

She hid her face with her hair and went to her seat which happened to be right next to mine. She stiffened at once. The girl kept her gaze straight forward, but I could tell she was not listening. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked as if something was going to pop at any time. The bell finally ringed after an eternity of waiting. She tried to run out, but I grabbed her arm which made her stumble. I chuckled below my breath on how cute she was. I saw a little blush creeping up on her face. When she turned around, her eyes were filled with terror but it quickly flashed into a void.

"Let me go" she mumbled

I narrow my eyes at her and tighten my grip.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura?" the teacher intercepted

I cursed under my breath as I let her go and went to my next period. The rest of the day went by like a flash. I tried to find her at lunch, but she was nowhere seen. I did not have any other class with. Once I came home, I went to my room and lay down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling as if it would give me all the answer. Without knowing I soon drifted into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the door ringing. I ruggedly got out of bed and went down stair. I open the door to see the sight of police men. The sight of police had always made me nervous, let's just say, it always brought up bad memories.

"Is there something you need?" I asked cautiously

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" one of them questioned

I nodded hesitantly and waited for the news. It seemed like eons away until I would hear something. The anxiety grew inside of me and grew wild.

"Your mother was in an accident, and she did not make it."

My whole world grew black. I had nothing to live for.

_**Thanks to anyone for reading this story.**_

_**~mkjc8**_


End file.
